Newest Chapters
by Nozomi ga Kanau
Summary: This is a revised 'New Beginings'. The girls return to Cephiro on the eve of their High school graduation. Standerd pairings--non-yaoi


Authors Notes: I'm attempting to re-write my Magic Knight Rayearth fanfiction, 'New Beginnings'. Note that this fic will be better written, with more of a plot that develops faster then the old one.  
  
Disclaimers: This series belongs to CLAMP, not me. I only own the manga (not the copyrights to the manga, mind). The chars belong to CLAMP, the storyline to me, and original chars belong to me. Only me. Fuck off.  
  
WARNINGS: There is fight scenes and swearing, along with mild suggestive scenes, fluff and magic. No lemons, no gay couplings. Sorry. 'Standard couplings'. Umi/Clef, Hikaru/Lantis, Fuu/Ferio and more on the way  
  
Dedication: Ah...to my most favorite fan, who e-mailed me about the 'father fic' (New Beginnings) almost three years ago and made my life good. I love you, itooshi. Thank you for your support and the love.  
  
Brady  
  
~*~*~  
  
"College...It seems like only yesterday we were in our freshman year of High School!" The girl nearly squealed out the words, clapping her slender hands together. "Ne, Fuu-san? Isn't this wonderful? Graduation is tomorrow night!"  
  
Fuu glanced at the girl--Kimura--from the corner of her eyes, smiling gently. "Hai, Kimura-san. I can hardly...wait." She glanced around slightly before standing, as gracefully as a swan. "Please excuse me--I'm meeting some old friends for lunch soon."  
  
At Kimuras gushing acceptance of the excuse, Fuu bowed and jogged gently off, her briefcase for school hitting her knees as she scooted onward. The small cafe` which she had in mind was two blocks more and she was going to be late.  
  
Almost graduation...The wistful thought was brushed aside, along with half-formed trains of the original. Brushing into the cafe, her grass colored eyes scanned the crowds, looking for a cheerful redhead bouncing in her seat and a calm aqua-haired girl the complete opposite of them both sitting near her.  
  
~*~*~  
  
"Fuu-chan! Fuu-chan! Over here!" Hikaru waved wildly from her window seat, beaming as her friend smiled and made her way closer. Umi just gave a tolerant sigh, sipping carefully on her steaming tea. Hikaru paid her no mind; Umi was just a bit depressed from the moving from high school. They would talk about it later--now was a time for happiness. "It's about time you got here! What held you up?"  
  
Fuu smiled graciously, slipping into the seat next to Umi. Her pale hands laid the briefcase she had been toting onto the tabletop, giving her academic face another accessory. "Kimura-san wanted to talk about graduation plans. My apologies-she chatted a bit longer then I would have expected."  
  
"Don't worry about it. Hikaru's downed three cups of sugar-saturated tea already." Umi's dry remark was met with a little grin, saying her unspoken thought quite easily: This is going to be a long night.  
  
Hikaru shrugged, nibbling on a small pastry. "It's just been so long since we've seen each other. Fuu-chan.no glasses? Do you have contacts?"  
  
A small giggle pushed its way from the brown-haired girl, a light shake of her head was given before explaining. "I got laser vision correction surgery just a week and a half ago, Hikaru-chan. I still need glasses to read, though."  
  
"You look good! Ne, Umi-chan! Doesn't Fuu look good!"  
  
"Wonderful." The droll tone was met with an actual, genuine smile, however, so it soothed the slight insult. Umi hadn't grown more then three inches taller then she had been as a sophmore, still wearing blue with everything. This day she wore a pair of aqua-marine slacks, hair pulled up with braids. She had gotten more mature as her time on Earth went on, already on the road to becoming a successful business woman once she got out of college. Just four years and she would have a job, set and ready.  
  
Hikaru, on the other hand, had hit a second puberty. She was now taller then both of the remaining trio, her hair straightened in an Umi fashion to her shoulders. Her eyes were a bit more slanted now, loosing some of her childhood innocent look. She grew to be just as slender and fit as she was in her childhood.  
  
Fuu was between the two of them, glasses-less, hair to her mid back and tied back usually in a braid, letting curls wisp around her face. She had filled out a bit more over the years, looking more like a woman then a young girl.  
  
"I want Lantis."  
  
The tearful voice caught Umi and Fuu by surprise, looking at Hikaru in mild shock. The red head was sniffling into the back of her hand, hair falling around her face like a curtain of blood.  
  
"Hikaru.?"  
  
"I miss him, guys! It's been two years and soon I.I." Hikaru paused, taking a deep breath before glancing up. When she did, there was a full smile on her face, blossoming with the promise of full womanhood and happiness. "Let's go to Tokyo Tower."  
  
"WHAT?!" Umi's shriek caught several patrons off guard, casting the business looking woman blatently irritated looks. Umi brushed them off, if she noticed at all. "Hikaru, we could be taken back to Cephiro if we're all the-."  
  
"That's it." The mild voice interrupted Umi's tirade, the brown haired girl leaning back in the cushioned seat. "You want to go to Cephiro and never come back."  
  
At Hikaru's silence, Umi fumed in her mind before speaking, surprising even herself with her calm façade. "Why would you want to never come back, Hikaru-chan?"  
  
"My mother has an arranged marriage for me(1)."  
  
~*~*~  
  
Fuu fingered the earring on her finger gently before zippering up the pack she had propped up on her bed. Stuffed inside were books and the like; things she would want in Cephiro. A picture of her family, letters from friends and her journal. That was all-everything else could be found in that magical place. There was a note on her desk; Hikaru, Umi and Fuu had all agreed to leave 'good-bye' notes to their families.  
  
I love you all. I'm leaving-forever. To help a friend I love dearly and to find my long-lost wandering prince. Gomen ne, Sister, Mother and Father.  
  
~*~*~  
  
Umi smiled brightly at her reflection, hair waved slightly from the braids it had been in earlier that day. A backpack was strung over her slender shoulders, her foil strapped tightly to her waist. "I get to see Clef-san!"  
  
The words themselves were a guilty pleasure for the blue haired warrior. Never, in all their years together, did she confess her love to Clef to her friends. It seemed, to her, that it was a personal thing, to love someone who didn't return your feelings.  
  
Her mouth curled gently into a frown, chin tilting somewhat downwards. Lantis had loved Hikaru-anyone could see that. Ferio worshipped Fuu; there was no doubt in Hikaru or Umis mind that their friend would become Queen of Cephiro.  
  
One last glance was cast at the note strapped to her mirror, then there were a few graceful steps.  
  
Umi was gone.  
  
Mom, Dad:  
  
Don't think I hate you. Because I love both of you very, very much. I've always felt indebted to you for your generosity and love-but lately I've become aware of my own standing in life. I'm going to a place with my friends, where I can be myself and not have to owe anyone. Don't blame yourself.I'll return one day, with your grandchildren. I promise.  
  
Love, always, Umi.  
  
~*~*~  
  
Hikaru knew her brothers knew she was running away. She had her favorite blanket shoved into her backpack, along with spiced foods and her picture-book. In fact, she guessed they were just waiting the appropriate time-leave until 'finding' her note and 'telling' their Mother.  
  
They wanted her gone and away from the impending marriage as she did. They hugged her back twice as hard as usual the night before, and the eldest left his shirt in her room. She made sure to pack it with her other belongings. Hikari, long dead, had left a legacy-a litter of his own spawn, one cared for in particular by Hikaru.  
  
Crooning softly, she managed to put the wriggling puppy into the backpack before hurrying out.  
  
Mom, Brothers.I can't marry him. I've run away. If I come back, I can assure you I'll be married to a man who loves ME and who I chose. I've taken Emeraude with me.  
  
-Hikaru and Emmie.  
  
~*~*~  
  
1.I got the MKR manga pack for Christmas-inside was a memorial book. Hikaru has a father who she hasn't seen in years, a mother and three brothers.  
  
Anyway..that's chapter one. Have fun? 


End file.
